Why Don't You Understand?
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hugh, had true feelings for his friend. He couldn't express them towards her because of being to scared. When both were alone in her room he dares to do something... Rated T for language. Please enjoy!


"Ah, this is tiring! How much longer till we get their? We need to hurry!"

The teen could only cough in one arm before continuing looking forward, holding onto her dragon-type Pokémon. Her Dragonite. It was a male, a common gender. The teen, who was only a trainer for a year now, was chasing after the so called "Team Plasma" down. They were stealing Pokémon, hurting humans, hiding a secret. A secret so big, they wouldn't say. Hair, that could be below her feet, where in two pigtails. Which where wrapped several times before was combed down to her sides. A simple white hat covered the sun from her powerful crystal blue eyes. A T-shirt with a pink Poké Ball sign below her breast, light blue colored sleeves. A pink bow held the collar together from the back. She wore an unusual short, yellow pants that feathered out to look like a skirt, black tights that was right above her feet.

"Rosa, you need to chill down! They're still searching for whatever the hell they were looking for. We got time, we have time to _become_ powerful and kinda screw around," Her friend, Hugh, said. He held firmly onto his male Unfezant. Rosa could only turn her head to the side, eyes blazing with anger.

"What do you mean "screw around"? We don't have that kind of precious time to lose. Dragonite land over there, we need to go to that city to rest."

The Pokémon roared quietly, flying downwards. Hugh frowned. Ever since Team Plasma came into her life, she became to... boring. All she cared about was to destroy Team Plasma and become stronger now. In the beginning she wanted to enjoy her time being a Trainer, enjoy seeing all the Pokémon, and taking it easy. Team Plasma ruined it. Hugh hummed, angered. _Why can't she understand? Why can't she understand to take her time and think. Why can't she understand I'm falling in love with her more and more every second I'm with her? _His eyes half closed, Unfezant landing on the ground. It breathed heavily, exhausted from the few hours it flew, the few hours it carried extra weight. Rosa already returned Dragonite, walking towards the Pokémon Center. Hugh thanked Arceus. A place to rest finally.

Rosa beat two Gym Leaders in half a week. It was crazy. How could one, so young like herself, become more stronger in such a short period of time and to top it off, defeat two Gym Leaders? Even Hugh didn't know. Just one thing lingered in his mind. She was powerful and was enjoying every moment of her life. Both of them walked inside, Nurse Joy greeting them and handing Hugh a key. Rosa looked up.

"Only one key?"

"I'm sorry, we don't have anymore rooms right now, everyone is taking cover of the big rainstorm that's coming," Joy murmured. Hugh blushed lightly. He was going to share a room with Rosa. Bowing, he grabbed his friends arm and started walking down a long hall. He didn't want any trouble storming up.

"H-Hugh, we haven't done this in so long. Not since we were like... eight!" Rosa stuttered, slightly embarrassed. She was fifteen, only fourteen when she started her journey because of law changes of starting a child's journey. But _fifteen! _Sharing a room with a male teenager. The female only stared at there door. Room 269. _Great... I hope nothing doesn't happen. Wait, why is he still holding my wrist?! _Rosa pulled away from him and simply walked in, exploring the simple yet elegant room. Rosa stopped, an eye flinch. Hugh closed the door.

"Ah, finally. We can rest for the night and enjoy something that doesn't have to do with moving," he yawned. He looked at Rosa. She still stood where she was. A long "eh?" was heard from Hugh, him almost flying in midair as he moved sideways, eyeing the king size bed. Only one bed. Bending forward he peeked to look at his friend. Her face was a dusty red, a half smile on her lips.

"T-this isn't g-going to work out at all!"

"Sure it is. Rosa, it's a king size bed, plenty of room for four people to fit on," Hugh muttered. Rosa shook her head, adjusting her bag. She felt her Poké Balls shake a bit. They wanted out.

"Hugh, it's going to be odd sharing the same bed with you. We haven't done this in such a long time and... we've changed so much. Your not the Hugh I use to know. Selfish, goofy, sometimes a crybaby, and caring. Your all... this," Rosa teased slightly. Hugh looked at himself. His friend was right, he did change. He was mostly quite, cheering on, showing no emotions, and barely showed any emotions towards her anymore. He changed in the seven years.

"But you too changed!" Hugh chipped in. Rosa lifted a brow.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Your usually moody at certain times, not bothering to rest yourself, pushing your body to hard when you get sick, not bothering to call me on my Xtrainscever, and most importantly your body itself has changed to female. Your not a tomboy anymore. You have... _those_," Hugh snapped, blushing at the end as he pointed towards her chest with a fist. Rosa perked up, blushing darkly. He was talking about her... breast. Rosa sighed, closing her eyes softly. They got off track to quickly. From what? Even she didn't remember.

"Hugh, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Just this once, w-we'll share the bed but stay on _your _side of the bed." Rosa huffed before turning towards the bathroom," I'm going to take a shower, don't disturb me."

With that, she closed the door behind her, locking it. Hugh took off his bag, throwing it on the beige colored couch. Unzipping his red jacket he took it off, simply letting it fall to the ground, a lose black tank-top underneath. Hugh laid on the bed, feeling the soft blanket beneath him. Letting his hands rest behind his head he breathed in deeply, smelling the flower scented sheets. Odd. It felt so relaxing. Too relaxing. His bag was popped open as his starter Pokémon, Samurott, came out. It turned to gaze at its Trainer happily, tongue sliding out to lick its lips. Quickly, the water-type walked over to the bed, laying its large head on his Trainers stomach. Hugh let his hand run through the Pokémon's whiskers.

Team Plasma ruined his sisters childhood. The Purrlion that was stolen from him, was still with those evil bastards. Hugh narrowed his eyes. They would regret it. He would enjoy seeing them getting arrested. Seeing the one who actually took it die. Why were people so cruel? He stopped petting his Samurrot. That was a question no one could answer, why bother thinking of it? Closing his eyes he listened to the water running, Rosa simply humming to herself. He fell for her from the first time they met; when they were only seven. Hugh knew right off the bat she was strong and powerful. She was the only kid who was his age and liked the things he would normally do. Explore near the woods of there home, have fun, get dirty from dirt, and play at each houses, sleeping over and staying up all night. Hugh missed the old times but, things did change for a reason. He just didn't understand why. Samurrot licked his Trainers face before laying on the carpeted floor, curling his front legs underneath him before placing his head against his side. Within seconds the Pokémon was snoring quietly. Rosa walked out, a very lose black shirt and short pink pants. Her hair was in a rather small bun.

Hugh stood up, walking towards her till he stood in front of his friend. Rosa looked up at him with her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks. He was only two inches taller than her but it still felt weird. Coughing, Rosa walked towards the bed, laying on the other side. She covered herself in the blanket before muttering,"it's your turn and hurry, we need all the rest we can get."

Hugh nodded his head even though she couldn't see. Walking in the bathroom he took his own shower, leaving Rosa to think for herself. Bringing the blanket over her nose she let her eyes droop. Her own starter, Serperior, came out, being on the carpet next to Rosa, watching her Trainer stare out the window. Nothing really was going through her mind, just tiredness was creeping on. Her body ache and she felt her throat was dry. _I don't need to get sick, not now when the time is in danger. _Coughing several times she closed her eyes, finally falling asleep. Hugh stepped out of the bathroom, the towel around his neck to cover his bare chest slightly, red lose fitting night pants. He heard Rosa cough. That wasn't a good thing.

.

.

.

Only a month passed by. Rosa stood proudly in front of Ghetsis. Kyurem laying on the ground, fainted. Reshiram was un-fusion from the wild ice-type Pokémon and now stood behind N. Ghetsis was furious. He snarled, saying how he hated losing again. N faught back only with stronger words. With that, Ghetsis disappeared. N turned to Rosa, kissing her forehead before quickly leaving on Zekrom, saying one day he would meet her again. Rosa stood alone in the cave, her Lucario standing next to her, Samurott before her, Meloetta dancing around proudly. Rosa laid against her starter Pokémon, rubbing his neck calmly. She had defeated an evil man who almost killed her. A man who could of been unstoppable. She felt proud. Hugh quickly came running in, panting. He froze, seeing the unharmed Rosa.

"Eh?"

"That's all you can say? How cruel, I worked so hard and all you say is something so dumbfounded," Rosa whined, sticking her tongue out. Hugh was a bit taken back. She was acting like her... normal self? It was like the angles came from Heaven! Hugh ran up to her, hugging his long life friend. The three Pokémon backed away, giving the Trainers room for there embrace. Hugh could only chuckle lightly, hugging his friend tighter. If anything happened to her, he would of killed himself. If only she knew...

.

.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Rosa, the new Champion of Unova!"

The crowd cheered loudly, the ground shaking. Rosa and Hugh where in Nimbasa, enjoying the wonderful giant party Elesa made. It was suppose to be for Rosa mostly but she insisted for Hugh to come and enjoy. He too did help, without his encouragement, she probably couldn't have done it without him. Rosa wore a simple white dress, black roses dancing all around the bottom. Her hair was in its usual pigtails. Hugh, if Rosa could muster up, was strikingly handsome. Wearing a tuxedo with a red tie.

"H-hey Rosa... is it alright if-"

"Hey! Rosa!" A male called. Both Trainers turned, Hugh frowning. It was Curtis. The person Rosa was always talking about. The person she would call on the Xtrainscever. Before he could do anything, Curtis hugged Rosa tightly. Hugh didn't know what to do except stand where he was, his Samurott standing next to him. His eyes slightly narrowed as Rosa introduced Curtis to him. Both males stared at each other, shaking hands tightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Hugh. Your a really good friend, protecting my girl the entire time she was on her journey," Curtis chuckled, backing away slightly. Hugh put on a fake smile, seeing Rosa blushed. _His _girl? Since when this male claim his loved one? Hugh simply walked away, ignoring the two laughing together. Samurott followed his master, seeing Hugh curled his hands into tight fist. People saw Hugh walk by but moved out of the way as he kept quiet. He stared at the ground till he finally crept behind the statue of the Audino, looking at the shimmering water. Letting his arms rest on the railing, he watched the full moons reflection. Swanna's and Ducklett's where out floating on the cool water, enjoying the darkness.

"Samurrot, of all the years I've known Rosa, I was to shy to tell her my feelings. Such a sore loser I am," Hugh muttered, eyes looking forward as two Swanna's let their heads dip down, pressed against each other. The starter Pokémon could only whine. It rubbed its big head against his masters side. What else could it do? Hugh returned his Pokémon before letting his head rest against his arms. A slow breeze blew, sending a few leaves flying into the night sky. What did Curtis have compared to Hugh? _Sure he has looks and a lot of girls are gaga for him but... he rarely ever met Rosa in person. He always talked over the phone with her or to just spend time with her, battling against Rosa. Then there's those days where Rosa had extra time to herself, but she never called me. Is she a true friend? _Before he could continue negative thoughts he heard foot steps. Arms embraced him from behind and he simply turned his eyes, seeing Rosa's face.

He stared at her eyes. They almost glowed in the dark night, only lit by the moon that was rising higher into the sky. She closed her eyes briefly before turning her eyes towards him, a small smile on her lips. Hugh was a bit taken back, a blush forming on his cheeks. His own lips felt weak, making it show his teeth a bit. Without really thinking, ruining the moment a bit, he leaned closer. Pressing his lips against her one soft cheek, he pulled back. Rosa buried her forehead in the crook of his neck, sighing. He felt the warmth of her own blush but he kept quiet. He knew she only thought of it as a friendly kiss, nothing more or nothing less. But Hugh put so much more in that kiss.

"Hugh, are... are you jealous of Curtis?" Rosa whispered in his ear. He flinched on the name. How could he say yes? He totally hated that guy! Keeping calm, he shifted under her weight.

"I don't like how he clings to you..."

Rosa let go of Hugh, standing next to him. She saw the anger rise in those red eyes. He was jealous.

"Hugh, Curtis is just a friend, nothing more of it. He's just... just glad to have someone to talk to normally, a person who isn't clinging to him for dear life or someone who is begging to go on a date. No. He's just like you. A really good friend that I like but your my bestest friend," Rosa murmured. Hugh lifted his head, looking over his shoulder. All she said was that? Just a friend? He knew she didn't know. If only Rosa did...

.

.

.

"H-Hugh knock it o-ah!" Rosa gasped, feeling her best friend push her against the bed. He could only smirk as he laid next to her, not touching the shocked female. Both where in her room, enjoying peace and quiet. Her mother was downstairs, cooking dinner. It was enough for Rosa and Hugh's family to eat for the night as both families celebrated for the homecoming of both teens.. The male turned to look at his friend, seeing she stuck her tongue at him.

"Your so mean!"

He sat on his knees, letting his hands go on either side of his friends head. Rosa stopped, letting her arms curl against her chest, hands in lose fists. She felt her face warm up but didn't say anything as Hugh stared down at her, eyes half close in delight. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead, trailing it to the tip of her nose, and finally against her cheek. He avoided her lips, even though his body begged for it. He wanted to feel those lips so badly.

"H-Hugh... what're d-doing?" Rosa stuttered, feeling his hand slide slowly up to her waist, his greedy lips against her neck. This wasn't the Hugh she knew. No. It was a man. A male who was touching her no one would ever do or get to do. She turned her head to the side, seeing her door was closed. Closed and locked. Rosa closed her eyes tightly. What if Hugh, her life long friend, continued? How much further would he go? Hugh let his hand slowly and sneakily go between her legs, watching as his friend bent her head back, mouth open.

"Hugh... n-oh, stop. N-not... er... now. Hugh," Rosa moaned quietly, seeing her friend simply stared at her face. Lust was taking over those eyes he loved so much. Why did he dare touch her in a way? It almost broke his heart. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her fragile frame, shuddering.

"Rosa, why can't you understand I've been falling in love with you? I love you! More than a friend and your always just so innocent, not noticing and your always after that damn Curtis. Your entire adventure, you never bothered anything but fight Team Plasma, defeat the Gym Leaders, and make your Pokémon stronger and love them. You barely had time with me and each time I was with you, each moment, each second I was with you, I fell for you more," Hugh whispered, running his hand through her hair. Rosa stared at the ceiling, shocked. Everything was moving to fast. To quickly. Everything was mixing into a big confusing.

"Hugh, I love you more t-then a friend too but I... ah-I thought you didn't have those kinds of feelings towards me, you were always hardheaded," Rosa panted. Hugh quickly lifted up his head, looking through Rosa's powerful eyes. She looked happy, embarrassed, and that blush was still staining her cheeks. Squeezing her legs together she stared down at his chest. Was that how guys expressed there feelings? Almost raping the female? She sweatdropped. Geez, that's scary.

"You... do?" Hugh could only say, backing away so he was face to face with his friend. A person who he truly liked. Rosa put a small hand against her lip, smiling softly as she nodded a simply yes. He stared at her, surprised. The way she acted, it was like she never had feelings for him.

"Hugh," Rosa murmured, putting a hand against his face." I've had feelings for you for a while now but I was too scared to tell you. I was afraid to lose you because your so special to me. J-just because I told you I had feelings doesn't mean you can keep touching me though!"

He could only chuckle, planting a simple kiss against her lips before sitting on the edge of the bed. A small smile stayed on his lips, watching Rosa unlock and open her door, seeing her mother. The older female looked between the two, a bit curious. Rosa knew her mother saw absolutely nothing making Rosa blush a dusty red. Hugh stood up.

"So when's dinner?"

"Oh, actually right now! Hugh, Rosa, come on down!" The mother chirped, letting the young teen walk by but stopped her daughter. She leaned closer.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Mom, no! Hugh is... is just a really good friend. We would never do _things _to each other," Rosa muttered. Simply being a mother, she kept the thoughts on her mind as she walked down the short hall. Rosa followed, smiling. Her mom had no idea she fell in love and began a relationship with her close friend. A person she really trusted and understood.

**A/N: Yeah, so the beginning wasn't really wasn't special, more like a "why did you put that in their? Its stupid as shit!" Well, it was kinda background stuff for ya'll because it explained Hugh being jealous of Curtis (I really like that guy, don't hate him) and explaining how and why he fell for Rosa. Just a simple story, not continuing. YOU KNOW WHY because well, it explains right here. Please review and favorite my Reshi's! Love ya'll! ^w^/**


End file.
